Talk:Renamon
Untitled Is it worth noting on this page that Renamon herself makes up the majority of Digimon related hentai? :Well, you're going to have to #Count and organize the characters featured in every single piece of Digimon hentai ever created to show that it is true. #Find a reliable and prominent source which makes the same claim to show that it is notable. #Find a way to phrase it that conforms to the maturity rating of the series, which I believe is Y-10. #Ask yourself if such information is really of any worth to anyone, or is just wasting time. 06:16, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Would this link be prominent enough? As of now about 28% of this involves Renamon. :"In a way that conforms to the maturity rating of the series". :By the way, #4 was kind of a hint that I was being intensely sarcastic. 08:03, October 14, 2009 (UTC) You don't have to be such a jerk about it. You could of just said "no". :Sorry about that. Kryten's a bit terse about stuff like this, but in the future, please remember exactly what age bracket the series was meant for when including information. I think a wiki more focused on the fandom aspect of the series would appreciate your edits more. Lanate (talk) 04:50, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Renamon similar characters Ok, since Renamon is a very likable character and that gets me to actually draw her. I was wondering if there are other digimon similar to her? such as her size. --don't mess with me punk file:eat.gif 05:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) And what I mean by that is her height. --don't mess with me punk file:eat.gif 05:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :I would say Ballistamon or Troopmon. There are very few human-height Digimon. 18:36, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Many humanoid Digimon have the same aesthetics as Renamon, like Sakuyamon or Justimon. Lanate (talk) 23:19, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::#This is not a forum. ::#I've never of anyone insulting Renamon or giving it/her a bad name. ::#Do you want to help Digimon Wiki in any way? Because up until now I've only seen you posting useless gibberish about Renamon. 15:45, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Late reply, but I think I know a way to measure Renamon's height (all approximations are rounded to the nearest hundredth): If memory serves, Renamon is about a head taller than Rika, so about 9 in. (20.86 cm.) or 0.75 ft. (approx. 0.23 m.) taller. Now we need to find out how tall Rika is: since she's 10 in the subbed version Tamers and 12 in dub, let's use her dub age to get highest measurment possible; if she's as tall as the average 12-year-old girl, then she's about 59 in. (149.8 cm.), or approx. 4.92 ft. (approx. 1.5 m.) tall. Now let's add Rika's height to the extra height Renamon has on her, and we'll find out how tall Renamon is: 59 in. + 9 in. = 68 in. (172.72 cm.), or approx. 5.67 ft. (approx. 1.73 m.) Bearing in mind 0.67 is two-thirds, and that a foot is 12 inches, and that two-thirds of 12 is 8, if Renamon 5.67 ft. (1.73 m.) tall, then, in laymans' terms, she's 5' 8" (1 meter and 73 centimeters). Yes I know I'm years late, but I felt like I could answer this question, so I did. DBZFan12 (talk) 18:10, September 5, 2019 (UTC) :Commenting on height is generally pointless since Digimon scale can vary between media. Most notable example being Data Squad which had gigantism with many of its Digimon such the giant Cockatrimon in episode one. And to answer your question regarding stubs, we haven't had time to write design descriptions for every species. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:11, September 5, 2019 (UTC) :I know it's generally pointless, but still. That's understandable.DBZFan12 (talk) 20:28, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Attack Descriptions Is there any source for the attack description of Touhakken? It's so detailed you'd think it'd have to be accurate, but I'm almost certain it's just made up. :It sounds like it's based on how the attack appears in the anime. I'll replace it with the description from DWDS. 17:24, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::After posting that last night I think the description is loosely inspired by an attack Renamon uses in episode 17 (though it isn't announced in either version, and the dub implies that it's only a card effect). :::This shows the Masters version of Power Paw, which is just nothing at all like the one in the anime. The in-game description is "Copies Renamon’s Body to attack enemy". The Korean name is "호변허", which is something like "Her Tautomer" (prob. not meant to be read literally, pronounced Hobyeonheo), and is dubbed as the Touhakken technique in Battle. The one in the anime is identical to the "Crystal Fire" Digi-Modify in episode 17. Could Crystal Fire be an innate technique, then? Lanate? 01:30, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Puttimon Shouldn't it be Gummymon? Dawn/Dusk has Gummymon -> Renamon, so Renamon degenerating to Puttimon due to the mystic energy wouldn't make sense.Marcusbwfc (talk) 05:15, October 9, 2018 (UTC) :It's based on where the characters are located. We sketched maps. 17:48, October 9, 2018 (UTC) ::You guys paid more attention than the devs lmao.Marcusbwfc (talk) 18:50, October 9, 2018 (UTC)